


The Infamous Gold Bikini

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Costumes, Gen, Interviews, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Slave Leia, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the infamous “Huttslayer” outfit..





	The Infamous Gold Bikini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> In memory of Carrie Fisher (October 21, 1956 — December 27, 2016). She may be gone physically, but she’s still in our hearts and memories..

**The Infamous Gold Bikini**

The ongoing backlash about Leia’s famous gold ‘kini resurfaced after Carrie interviewed Daisy Ridley for **Interview** magazine. She told her “Don’t be a slave like I was” and “You keep fighting against that slave outfit.” Knowing Carrie’s tongue-in-cheek, candid interview style — and given the casual manner of the interview — the quotes weren’t meant to be taken so seriously.

Carrie disliked the outfit, the scene, and the symbolism of that moment in the 1983 film **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi** ; she was warning Daisy not to let the filmmakers disempower her.)

However, ironically, despite her dislike for it, Carrie would defend the outfit; this was true in the case of a father that flipped out about the metal bikini:

_“To the father who flipped out about it, ‘What am I going to tell my kid about why she’s in that outfit?’ Tell them that a giant slug captured me and forced me to wear that stupid outfit, and then I killed him because I didn’t like it. And then I took it off. Backstage.”_

Leia might have been over-sexualized by the marketing of the film, the media and the Ross Gellers of the world, but that doesn’t change Leia’s story — the story wherein she killed Jabba and saved herself. She wasn’t the “nearly naked damsel in distress” that some people seem to remember her by. It was more complex than that. She was more complex than that.

It was a good thing that, in spite of (or because of) Jabba’s intentions, Leia took the outfit that was meant to humiliate her and made it quite empowering; she became Jabba’s downfall, and the girls and women who saw that scene were hopefully both shocked at how Leia took the initiative when she did, as well as impressed when she took the chain Jabba used to enslave her with and used it to kill him by strangling him.

From my perspective, it served Jabba right for underestimating Leia the way he did. Nobody liked Jabba at all; he ruled using fear and intimidation.

Even Batman’s arch-enemy, the Joker — specifically the one voiced by Luke Skywalker’s Mark Hamill in **Batman: the Animated Series** and **The New Adventures of Batman** — would’ve looked upon Jabba as both a rival and an enemy. Also, Jabba would’ve been no match for Poison Ivy when it came to her poison kiss; he would’ve been turned into a compost heap because of his (possibly) being harmed or killed by venom. Plus, Ivy would’ve saved Leia plenty of trouble in the process when it came to being Jabba’s slave for only one day (although Leia would take it in stride, and even thank Ivy while she was at it).

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
